Bloody Flower
by AuronLuver
Summary: Shusaku is the village leader and the towns people thought it was time for him to get married. Coincidentally a new family is joining the clan, and they have a daughter Shusaku's age! The only problem is she is the Queen's daughter. M for future chapters.
1. The Arrival

_Tap, tap, tap._

Walking up the large hill was no easy task. It required lots of energy, especially the outfit she was in.

_Tap, tap, tap._

Her shoes clicked against the clicked against the hardened ground as the scaled up the hill.

_Tap, tap, tap._

Her uncomfortable _geta _shoes tapped the ground to an annoying and untimely beat as she tried to suck in a shaky breath.

_Tap, tap, tap._

Her breath was coming out heavily as she pursed her reddened lips, thick lipstick applied in heavy coats upon each lip. Her face was covered in powder to make her skin look paler than it already was, making her look nothing more than a sheet. Thick black, eyeliner was plastered onto her already full eyelashes, making them seem darker than black. Her hair long, blond, hair was combed and pulled back, put up in a high bun with an assortment of flowers and hair accessories clipped in. She wore a long, pink, _kimono_ with scattered _Sakura _pedals placed along the thick material. A white _obi _was tied around her waist, pulling it in until she looked tiny and, what she thought, was deathly skinny. In her hands she carried a small, pink, fan which she kept tucked into one of her sleeves, and in the other sleeve, she had a _kunai_ stashed away.

"This hill is unbearable." She said to the two others walking up with her. "Father, how much longer?"

A well built and tanned man in front of her grunted and turned his head to flash her a look. His brown eyes were intense and gave her a cold look and his black hair fanned out and reached about his shoulders. Across his forehead was a red bandana of sorts and a light black beard. He had to long scars that stretched almost diagonally across his face from his left cheek, the bottom one reaches about to his nose, and the top one several centimeters away from his eye. He wore a dark black _kimono_ with the symbol of a two entwining streams of fire on the back. A brown _obi_ was tied loosely around his muscled waist and most of his kimono peaked open to show a multitude of deep scars and a black tattoo that spanned down all the way to a little to the left of his belly button. Usually he would not have his sacred tattoo showing but do to the hard work of the climb he had allowed it to fall open and cool him off. His brown eyes bore into mine and I eventually had to look away.

"That's what I thought." He said in a low, gruff voice. "Just keep walkin'." (Anybody know who this man is based off? Eh? Eh? Eheheheheheheh? :D)

The girl shook her head and cursed him in her head and turned to look at the woman next to him. She was in a long, blue, _kimono_ and the same _geta_ shoes as she did. She wore a far less amount of makeup then the young girl looking at her and her long black hair was left falling down around her. She seemed to be having as much difficult as the girl was for she was fanning herself and slightly covered in sweat.

"She's right deary, how much longer? This hill is killing me." The woman chuckled softly.

The man let out a haggard laugh and crossed his arms. "We are almost there Yui my dear," He laughed again. "I promise you we are almost there."

After several more ruthless, hill climbing, minutes the party managed to climb to the top of the mountain. Spread along in front of them was a large meadow that seemed to spread endlessly in all directions, the only other items were the large, snow peaked mountains in the background. Everything was a grass covered bare except for a small wooden hut that lay several meters before them

The girl let out a sigh in defeat. "We walked all this way," She huffed. "For a wooden hut?"

"Be patient, my dear." Yui scolded the girl. "What we wish for lies just ahead."

"In a wooden hut?" She replied sarcastically. "I didn't come all this way for a wooden hut."

The man laughed again, placing his hand son his hips and shaking his head. "Spoiled as ever! Come on! We are expected." And with that he began walking forward once more.

"R-Randy dear-! W-Wait up!" Yui called, stumbling after him. "Honey wait!"

The man, Randy, laughed again and stopped, waiting for the woman and the hooked arms. With a sigh the girl left behind shook her head and followed them.

Once they approached the small hut the girl took out her fan and began fanning herself off in an attempt to keep cool, and to keep the makeup from dripping off.

"Come on," Randy smiled. "In ya go."

The girl gave him a pointed look and walked in, only to stumble and almost fall to the floor if she hadn't caught herself.

"Are you alright?" Randy laughed.

"Sweetie, are you alright?" Yui asked.

"Yes mom, yes dad, I'm fine." The daughter spat as she dusted her hands off. "I'm not a little kid anymore."

"You sure as hell act like it." Randy chuckled under his breath as he closed the door behind Yui.

Looking around the room the daughter noticed it was completely bare save for a single, torn up, rug carpet.

"What?" She exclaimed. "There is nothing here."

Randy smiled and approached the carpet, flinging aside the torn material to reveal a small wooden door, a trap door.

"Ah, right where he said it would be." He smiled with satisfaction.

"Right where who said it would be?" The daughter asked.

Randy pulled up the door and motioned for her to enter. "Come one, get inside." He chuckled.

The girl decided to ignore her father's odd behavior and venture through the hole. She clutched her _kimono_ sleeves and slightly pulled up the large 'dress' as she eased her way down into the seemingly bottomless hole.

Once her shoes clunked onto the bottom she stared around in a nervous fret. It was black, completely and utterly black. She dropped her sleeves and the material she was clutching and brought her hands up. She couldn't see them.

"Follow the wall." Her dad laughed as she felt his shoulder rub against hers. "Come on, squirt."

She did as her dad instructed and followed the cold wall. She didn't want to imagine what she could possibly be touch for she was truly scared to know. Walking through the inky black was not pleasant for it was damp and cold in the underground trail. Her fingers brushed against the wall and felt the familiar feel of rough edged stone as it rubbed roughly against her fingertips.

"Honey," Yui said. "Are we there, it's pitch dark in here."

"We are almost deep enough." Randy replied roughly.

The girl let out a shaky breath and pressed her hand harder against the wall, afraid that if she pulled away she would be lost from the rock forever, sucked down into the bottomless pit that this cave really was, the ground just a thin barrier waiting for travelers to let go and let them fall and be sucked away.

"Father…" The girl said softly. "Please,"

After several more paces Randy let out some haggard breathes and a torch was lit out of nowhere. Randy turned to face his wife and daughter with a toothy, foolish, grin.

"Better?" He chuckled.

Yui shook her head and sighed, linking arms with her husband as the daughter trailed behind them, still refusing to take her hand off the wall.

After a little while longer the daughter knew they had to be there by now, they had been walking for what seemed like eternity. Surely they were close.

Lifting her head she saw a small glimmer of light at the end of the path. With each step it grew closer and she realized this cave was nothing more than a rocky passageway. And with that thought, she walked through and into the light.


	2. Very Adaptable

_**-BOOM! Chapter 2! That's right! *starts break dancing* Okay so yeah, it's always been kind of hard for me to do 3**__**rd**__** person, I don't know why I did it in the first place…so if I accidentally switch back and forth from 3**__**rd**__** to 1**__**st**__** person Eve then I'm sorry! _ Anyways, here ya go! Chapter two! I don't own anything except Randy (kind of XD) Yui and Eve…..*grumble* **_

They then entered into a large cave, carvings of different creatures and people entranced deeply on the wall. The roof was decorated with smooth arches and small holes were hammered in to hold little candles, the room emanating a yellow aura. The place looked like a large Japanese temple to the girl and she gazed around in shock, her mouth slightly parted.

"Come on, we have to keep going." Randy said roughly.

The girl sighed and straightened out her _kimono_, sucking in a deep breath and following her mother and father through the gorgeous cave.

But the girl's breath was caught when they entered a large, round room with high rock wall cliff. It looked like they were standing at the bottom of a well, looking upward from the enormous rock walls and to the ceiling. That's why the girl gasped, it was beautiful. It was the night sky, twinkling white stars and a beautiful crescent moon along pitch black. The stars seemed to twinkle and the moon shimmer but wait, it was just mid-day outside when she last checked, how could it be night? She strained her eyes and noticed that in fact, it wasn't the real night, but just an illusion, maybe a painting of some sort to keep the sun off from this place, the rain too. The girl was somewhat disappointed when she realized that it wasn't the _real_ night but none the less marveled at its beauty.

"Where _are_ we?" The girl gasped in awe.

"Haven't you guessed?" A voice chuckled. "We're standing in the cauldron of a dead volcano. Welcome to the home of my clan."

The girl swerved to her left to see a tall man standing several feet away from her. He was garbed in all black, black _hakama _trousers, a black coat, and a long black mask or scarf of some sort wrapped around their face. His eyes were cold and distant looking at first glance but as she studied them once again they seemed to be warm and show some happiness and compassion.

He chuckled. "Sorry if I startled you, you must be the new family."

Randy smiled and nodded his head. "_Hai_." He said. "_Watashi-tachi wa atarashii kazokudesu. Watashi wa _Randy_-desu, kore wa, watashi no tsuma _Yui_, soshite kono watashi-tachi no musume-desu_—"

_Musume!_ The girl exclaimed in her mind! _That's-that's daughter! _"I'm—" She squeaked.

The man smiled, he obviously did not hear her. "_Anata no subete o mitasu tame ni wa yoi kotodesu. Watashi wa mura no rida, _Shusaku-_desu_."

The girl blinked and leaned her head back. All of this was just flying over her head. She couldn't speak Japanese. _I knew I should have paid more attention in school…_She thought to herself. _I have no idea what they are saying._

The man looked over to her and smiled with his eyes, as if waiting for something. "_O namea wa nani-desu ka?" _He asked.

"Uh…" she muttered._ Namea….name, I know that. And nani is what so….oh! _"Uh, _watashi wa_…uh...Eve_-desu_." She said slowly, making sure it sounded somewhat right.

The man gave out a small chuckle. "_Kon'ichiwa _Ibu_-desu_."

"Ah, n-no uh, _nai_!" She exclaimed, stuttering nervously. "Eve, Eve-_desu_."

"_Ibu_ means Eve in Japanese." The man chuckled.

The girl was caught off guard when the man spoke English.

"Nice to meet you Eve." He smiled.

Eve blushed and fumbled with the sleeves of her _kimono_.

"Now," the man smiled. "If you care to follow me," He waved his hand toward the entrance/exit he came from and began walking to it. "I shall show you around."

They exited the large room to a large network of alleys and passageways, each lined with an array of candles and doorways were people smiled and looked out at the newcomers and Shusaku. There were a few animal pens and horse stables down several always but not much and she gave a smile at a small pig in a pen next to her. Rarely would there be a passage way that didn't continue but instead was a dining room or a 'living room' of sorts.

"This is where most of the villagers sleep and eat, the _Shinshitsu._" Shusaku said matter-of-factly. "That large circular room you were just in is the _Tera no Heya_, where ceremonies, town meetings, and any sort of gatherings are held."

_Yes,_ Eve thought to herself._ That is what I shall call it, The Circular Room and…Sleep Alley. Yes, much easier than the Tera no…whatever and Shin...I give up._

They continued into a deeper passageway.

The next room was similar to eve's Circular room, carvings of people and animals on the walls, candles in carved out stone holsters. The cave was filled with equipment and weapons: _"wooden horses, sword racks, tables on which had been laid a number of bows and crossbows. Armor lay strewn on the floor, and in some cases and been placed on straw-and-leather mannequins." _(Blood Ninja, 217)

"This is the weapons room and where the children of the village sleep," He said pointing toward wholes that had been carved off to one side of the wall, the length of a grown man. "Over there, in those." Blankets rested lined them and a large candle was the only light source.

"This is where I have to sleep?" Eve gasped.

The man turned to her and smiled. "You are not a child, right Eve?" He chuckled. (_**-Okay, throughout the story when I say he 'smiled' it refers to with his eyes. Cuz I don't want to write' he smiled with his eyes' throughout the entire story. Okay? Okay.**_)

Eve blushed at her mistake and outburst and brought her sleeves up to cover her face.

"I shall show you to your room, unless Lady Eve wishes to reside here." Shusaku chuckled.

"Ah—no, I-I'm good." She muttered.

The man turned around and motioned for them to follow him, and they did. They traced back through the intricate web like system of hallways and Eve saw the Circular Room up ahead. But Shusaku took a sharp left and they went down a hallway Eve had not seen. They walked down it a little ways and we came out in a beautiful area. Candles were lit in crevices and torches hung on walls around the large oval shaped room. There was a small river that snaked its way through the area but taking a closer look the river was a stand still. It was an irrigation stream. It branched off in smaller streams to rice paddies and to small corn patches. Along the banks of the irrigation river was sparse patches of green grass. A Small bridge went over the river to tread those who wished to cross, across.

Looking further down there were three houses in the shape of a crescent that lined the far wall. They were much nicer than the houses in Sleep Alley and were larger. They looked like little wooden huts and Eve found them actually quite adorable.

"Here is where you shall be staying," Shusaku smiled. "Along with me and another elder of the village, Kawabata-_san_."

They bridged over the river and he instructed us to the far right house.

"I am this one," he said pointing to the one in the middle." And that is Kawabata-_san_'s. If you need anything, please ask us…" He drifted off. He seemed hesitant about us asking this 'Kawabata' person. "But anyways," he said, clapping his hands together. "I am sure that you will find everything here hospital (_**-not the kind of like medical but the uhhh like adjective thingy? Yeah…**_), I know it is not what you are…" He took a quick look at Eve. "_Used_ to."

She gulped and then giggled nervously.

"I'm sure it will do fine." Yui smiled, then turning to give Eve a quick nod. "Right Randy?"

"Of course," He said with a toothy grin. "Don't worry about us, we are very…_adaptable._" He smirked.

Eve gulped again.

Shusaku gave Randy a knowing and slightly suspicious look before nodding. "Wonderful, and if you need anything, remember, we will be here." And he bowed and took his leave.

Eve turned to glare sharply at Randy and he just laughed. "Oh come on!" He said, elbowing her lightly. "You know I'm just having fun!"

"Yes but that fun will get us caught!" Eve said sternly.

Randy gave a wry smile and shrugged. "Whatever, let's go inside and get comfortable."

"That's the first sane thing you've said all day." Yui sighed. "Oh why did I ever marry you…?"

*Translation: "_Hai._ _Watashi-tachi wa atarashii kazokudesu. Watashi wa _Randy_-desu, kore wa, watashi no tsuma _Yui_, soshite kono watashi-tachi no musume-desu_—" **–Yes, we are the new family. My name is Randy, this is my wife Yui, and our daughter—**

"_Anata no subete o mitasu tame ni wa yoi kotodesu. Watashi wa mura no rida, _Shusaku-_desu_." **–It's nice to meet you all. I am the village leader, Shusaku.**

"_O namea wa nani-desu ka?" _**–What's your name?**

"Uh, _watashi wa_…uh...Eve_-desu_." **–Uh, my name is…Eve.**

"_Kon'ichiwa _Ibu_-desu_." **–Hello, Eve.**

"_Nai_!" **–No!**

_Shinshitsu_ **–sleeping hall**

_Tera no Heya_ **–Temple Room ***


	3. Teacher

Eve was sitting by a small fire with her hands in her lap. She couldn't tell anymore if it was day or night out there, out in that unfamiliar world. In the village it was perpetual night with the exception of the multitude of candles. Eve shuttered at the thought of being stuck in the dark cave forever, she just wanted to go _home_. But she knew, deep down, that wasn't possible.

"Hey," Randy said, plopping down to sit next to her. "You okay?"

Eve turned her head away and didn't speak.

"Hey, I know this isn't…well, _exactly_ what you had in mind, or wanted but you will have to deal with it. You'll be safest here."

Eve crossed her arms and looked away even more.

"You know that you can never go back, right?" Randy smiled. "You-_we_ are stuck here forever. You knew that when you made the decision to leave."

"Yeah but I didn't know we would end up in a place like—" She threw her hands up. "Like-like _this_! For god's sake they don't even have _bathrooms_!"

Randy shrugged and then stood up, dusting off his _kimono_ and adjusting it. "Look, I know you don't like it here but try to fit in, try to act normal, okay?"

"You're the one who is basically giving us away." She muttered under her breath.

"And hey, that Shusaku guy seems nice,"

Eve shot him a glare.

"Maybe he can show you around some more, introduce you to others." Randy chuckled and then walked to the door. "Oh, and try to be friendly." And then he left.

Eve shook her head in dismay as she slowly moved away from the fire. _Maybe I should try to make friends? Time would go by a lot faster if I did…_

Eve stood up and smoothed out her long _kimono, _pushing back stray pieces of her blond hair behind her ears. Yes, she would go out and make friends.

She smiled and walked out of the house, leaving the fire unattended as she merrily walked out into Sleep Alley. She looked around with a smile for girls-no, _women_ her age. She was no longer a child; she was an adult, a woman.

With that thought she walked around, her head held high as she looked around. No one was out. They all seemed to be shut up in their little homes, not a soul wandered the alley like she did. _What time is it? Is it time for dinner? Is it time for bed?_

She wandered into the Circular room to spy a small figure up against the farthest wall. A smile grew on Eve's pale face as she started to draw closer, anticipation building inside of her.

"Uh…_kon'ichiwa_." Eve muttered as she approached the figure.

They turned around and Eve could see the curves of a woman, and she came out of the shadows to reveal a young and beautiful face. She looked full of youth but she had slight frown lines on her forehead though. Her eyes were lively and playful and when she smiled at eve she could see the laugh lines that crinkle by her eyes when she smiled.

"_Kon'ichiwa_." She said in return with a small bow. "_Anata wa, atarashii kazoku no ichibudearu hitsuyō ga arimasu. Watashi wa_ Kawabata-_desu."_

Eve smiled nervously, not understanding anything but the last sentence. "_Watashi wa_ E—" She cut herself off as she remembered that man…Shusaku's words. "Ibu-_desu_."

The woman smiled. "_Anata wa, yūshoku no tame no midashi de mo yoi n janai ka na_?"

Eve blinked. "W-_Nani_?"

The woman looked at her with a hesitant look. "_Anata wa, yūshoku no tame no midashi de mo yoi n janai ka na_?" She dictated more clearly.

"_N-Nani_?"

"_An__ata wa nihongo o hanasemasu ka_?"

Eve bit her lip nervously and took a few steps back. "I-I don't understand you."

The woman looked at me with a confused, sideways glance and then shook her head, almost in disappointment. "_Orokana shojo_," She tutted.

Eve blinked again in confusion and fumbled with her sleeves. She couldn't understand a single word the woman was saying. _So much for making friends, everyone here speaks Japanese._

Eve gave a small bow to the lady, her entire face flushed. "_G-Gomennasai_." She muttered nervously before running off (as best she could in her shoes).

She stumbled her way through the Sleep Alley and, in her blind embarrassment, missed the correct turn off for her home. Instead she just kept, running, stumbling down and scuffing her _kimono_ on the dirt ground before picking herself up again and continuing to run. _How embarrassing! I probably looked like a complete idiot! Oh I will never make any friends now! _She thought as she continued to run.

She ran a little further before she turned left down another hallway and ended up running right into someone's home. She stumbled into a dimly lit room and fell to her knees, her hands slapping the ground to cushion her fall. She cursed and when she looked up she saw a young man looking down at her.

He had dark, shaggy brown hair that fell lightly into his eyes, which were a dull green. He was halfway undressed, his _kimono_ peaking open to show his chest. He raised a curious eyebrow at eve and she gasped, scrambling out of the house in a hurry.

She went back the way she came and took the correct turn off to where her house is. She stumbled over the bridge and fell down again. _My kimono is probably filthy by now, _She thought as she slowly got to her feet. _And probably torn too._

She dusted herself off and approached the hut when she remembered. _THE FIRE! _She began sprinting toward the house and burst through the door. She stumbled a little and instantly her eyes flew to the fire. It was perfectly fine, just how she left it. But her eyes trailed over to a large mass next to the fire. It was a man clad in all black, poking and tending to the fire with a large amount of interest. He turned his head to the noise and smiled.

"Ah, hello there," The man chuckled. "I was wondering when you would return."

Eve was shocked and she let out a small gasp in surprise. "S-Shusaku-_san_," She gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to your father but no one appeared to be here, that's when I saw the fire. I thought it would be best not to leave it unattended, as I'm guessing you did, so I stayed with it waiting for someone to return." Eve could see an imprint of a wry smile against the scarf and she gave a nervous smile.

"Y-Yes," she stuttered. "I am the one who left the fire. I guess I was in such a rush to go—"

"And where to may I ask?" he chuckled.

"Ah, well, nowhere in _particular_ but," She flushed. "I went in search of a companion."

"A companion?"

"A friend." she said softly.

Shusaku laughed. "Am I not enough of a friend for you?"

"N-no sir!" she blurted. "But, Shusaku-_san_, I did not know that you were my friend."

"Would you like me to be?" he smiled.

Eve was quiet for a little while, fiddling with her thumbs when she finally lifted her gaze up to Shusaku's. "No," She murmured. "I want a friend who desires to be one with me, not I with them. But," She hardened her gaze. "I would like you to teach me Japanese."

Shusaku's eyes relayed a look of surprise but it was quickly smothered. "I see, well, I accept your request. I shall teach you."

Eve smiled and bowed deeply. "Thank you, Shusaku-_san_."

He rose and then patted eve on her shoulder as she slowly straightened up. "I shall expect to see you in my home, tomorrow once you wake, understood?"

"Yes sir."

The man smiled. "Good, then I shall see you tomorrow, my student."

*Translations:

_Ko'ichiwa_. **-Hello.**

_Anata wa, atarashii kazoku no ichibudearu hitsuyō ga arimasu. Watashi wa_ Kawabata-_desu._** -You must be part of the new family. I am Kawabata.**

_Watashi wa_…Ibu-_desu_. **-I am…Eve.**

_Anata wa, yūshoku no tame no midashi de mo yoi n janai ka na?_ **-Shouldn't you be heading in for supper?**

_Nani_?: **-What?**

_An__ata wa nihongo o hanasemasu ka_?: **-Do you speak Japanese?**

_Orokana shojo,_ **-Silly little girl,**

_Gomennasai. _**–Sorry. ***


	4. You Look Different

Eve yawned and stretched out her limbs on the small sleeping mat as she then turned to cuddle her pillow. Her eyes budded with dew drop tears as she let out another yawn. Her eyes fluttered open as she stared blurrily around the room, her senses just beginning to wake. With a third yawn she sat up and scratched her head and threw the covers off, revealing her silk Japanese styled pajamas. Button reached up along the middle and even one around the neck to make a beautiful collar. The pants were silky and beautiful but a little too long and covered her feet. The pajamas had tracing designs of vines and parasols and flower petals. Eve shook her head and then winded her hands up to let loose the bun in her hair, her long blond hair falling down and around her shoulders.

She moved the shojiscreen a little to peer into the next room. She saw Yui mixing a small pot above a flickering fire and some sort of stew swishing inside the black pot. Eve smiled and crawled out to the open area, plopping down in front of the warm fire. She smiled at the woman as she served her a bowl of porridge.

"Thanks," eve said with a smile.

Yui nodded and served two more bowls before putting the pot up on the counter. Eve sipped her food softly, careful not to burn her tongue as she looked at Yui. "It bothers me," She said, lowering the bowl from her lips. "That we don't have utensils. How will we eat? With our hands?"

Yui shrugged. "I don't know, but I must admit, it's actually quite fun~!"

Eve shook her head and sighed. "Yes but it's not lady like."

"You are not one to school me about not being lady like." She chuckled. "If anything, I am the most lady like."

Eve rolled her eyes and set down her finished bowl. "I must get dressed. I'll call you when I need you to tie my _obi_."

She stood and then walked behind the shoji screen to change into her _kimono_. She held up the clothing article to see the bottom and middle of it scuffed with dirt and a small rip along the bottom hem. With a frown she undressed and slipped the silk on over her instead, grabbing the _obi_ and walking out.

"Here," Eve said handing her the white sash as she adjusted her _kimono_.

Yui smiled and tied it tightly for the young girl before helping her return her hair into a neat bun. "You look very nice," She smiled. "Though we will have to redo your makeup."

Eve frowned. "No, I don't need to look like a ghost thank you."

"Well then at least let me but on some lipstick and eye makeup."

Eve agreed and sat down as her mother delicately applied the makeup, all the while Eve drumming her fingers in anticipation.

"Please mother, I'm in a hurry." She said bitterly.

"And where to?" Her mom chuckled.

"Th-that's none of your business."

She smiled and patted eve's shoulder as she finished. "Of course it's not."

Eve jumped up and gathered the bottom of her kimono and hurried out of the house, not caring that she was in only socks as she ran over to the house next to her. She dropped the material clutched in her hand and debated knocking or not. _Is that polite here? Am I supposed do or do I just walk in? I don't want to seem rude so—_

The door opened and Eve stumbled back in surprise. When she put her eyes up she saw a man in all black and his face covered leaning against the door frame of the home, a mischievous sparkle in his eyes.

"_Kon'ichiwa_." He smiled (**-again when I say he 'smiled' it means with his eyes unless I specifically say 'you could see an imprint…'**)

"_Ohayo gozaimasu_." Eve said with a bow.

"_O genkidesu ka_?"

Eve brought herself up again and blushed. "I-I can't understand you."

Shusaku folded his arms (still leaning on the doorway), and appeared to be thinking. "Well then, you have a lot to learn." He nodded to the inside of his house and Eve slowly walked in as he closed the door and followed behind her.

"Where should I sit?" She asked.

"Anywhere is fine."

Eve decided to sit at the small dining table and Shusaku joined her on the other side so he could look at her. "How much Japanese do you actually know?"

"Uh, well, I know the formalities, like good morning, good afternoon, good evening, goodnight," She began counting on her fingers. "Hello, good-bye, thank you, yes, no, father, mother, younger/older sister, same with brother, what, how to say my name, daughter…" She drifted off. "And I think that's it~!"

Shusaku stared at her for a little while then leaned back. "Where are you from?" he asked.

Eve was taken aback by the question and she fumbled with her long sleeves. "Why would you ask such a thing?"

"You have an accent, I just noticed it."

"Ah, I-I am from England."

"…England…?" He murmured. "Ah yes, England, _Igirisu_."

"Yes, It is a country on the west coast." Eve smiled.

Shusaku nodded, folding his arms again as he registered the information. "I see, well that explains why you don't know Japanese and your…appearance."

Eve blushed. "I-Is there something wrong with my appearance?"

"No," he said. "You just look, _different_, then the others, as with your parents. But I again didn't notice till now, I never really took the time to look at you much."

Eve felt somewhat hurt. _So, what? I'm not even worth a sideways glance?_

"Your eyes are wider and rounder than ours, and your face is slightly more rounded along with less defined cheekbones. You have blond hair, your lips are fuller than ours and you are slightly more pale then an average farmer."

"Ah, well, most people in England are usually pale or very tan. I don't…go outside often so I've stayed fairly pale. But you," She looked around. "All of you here are extremely pale, as if you never go out in the sun."

Shusaku shifted nervously. "Hm, Japanese people are born with pale skin—now if we could continue." He said shifting the topic quickly. "I shall teach you to speak Japanese first, and then we will get how to write and read the different types of Japanese. Calligraphy will probably be the hardest thing so we shall do that last."

Eve nodded.

"First off, I know you know what people mean when they say '_Watashi wa…_' correct?"

"Yes,"

"And you pretty much know the _very_ basics at the most" He mused.

Eve flushed in embarrassment. "I-I didn't pay attention much when I was learning."

"I can tell." He said matter-of-factly. "But I think we should first teach you, how to say you can't speak Japanese." He smiled, waving a finger at me. "A few other people in the village speak English as well as me so they can also help you translate what others are saying."

"So, you are like my translator?"

"If I am with you at the moment, yes, I will act like a translator. But if I'm not then you are on your own. Now, repeat after me: _Watashi wa nihongo o hanasanai_."

"_Watashi wa nihon o hannah_." She said slowly.

"No, _Watashi wa_,"

"_Watashi wa_,"

"_nihongo o_,"

"_nihongo o,_"

"_hanasanai_."

"_hanasanai_." Eve finished.

"I don't speak Japanese." He said slowly.

"O-Okay," Eve stuttered. "I think I've got it, maybe."

Shusaku chuckled. "I don't expect you to get it the first time. Just keep practicing. Practice makes perfect."

"Permanent." Eve butted in. "Practice makes permanent, no one is perfect."

Shusaku gave her an amused look and shrugged. "I guess you are right."

Eve let out a breath and nodded. "Sorry, I just hate it when people use that phrase, I feel like it's trying to make someone go for an impossible goal. Being perfect," She scoffed. "No one can ever attain perfection, well except for a few people."

"And may I ask who?" Shusaku asked.

"Ah, well, I really shouldn't."

"Please do," He insisted.

"Well, in my religion, Christianity it describes as our savior Jesus, that he is the only one who is perfect, and whoever could be perfect. But…" She drifted off. "I'm guessing that in your religion Buddha is perfect."

Shusaku seemed shocked. "How do you know about Buddha?"

"I actually am a somewhat educated girl." She giggled. "I know quite a lot about Japan, about its religion, currency, about the daimios and shoguns and lords, and samurai and their code of honor," She smiled. "About the Buddha Ball, and" She leaned forward. "Ninjas." She whispered.

Shusaku was taken aback.

"Ninjas?" He chuckled. "Whatever made you think such things as the Buddha Ball and ninjas exist?"

"I never said I did." She smiled. She had caught him. "I just mentioned I know about them. Why would you believe that I thought they were real? It couldn't be…because _you_ think they're real, do you?"

Shusaku didn't reply. "We are drifting from the topic of your studying."

"I'll take that as a yes."

"I didn't answer the question so you cannot take it as yes. It is a question that will and forever will remained, unanswered." He said sternly.

Eve just gave him a coy smile. "I _will_ get the answer from you, Shusaku-_sempai_." She said, drawling out his new formal name.

"_Sempai_?" He asked, amused.

"Yes, Shusaku-_sempai_. Or do you prefer _Sempai-sama_?" She chuckled.

Shusaku shook his head though Eve heard a small chuckle. "No wonder you never learned anything, you don't pay attention."

"_Sempai-sama_ it is."

"No."

"Shusaku-_sempai_?"

"No."

"I'll just stick with Shusaku-_sempai_ then." She smiled.

Shusaku just rolled his eyes in response. "_Anata wa totemo yochida_." He sighed.

"Shusaku-_sempai_," She said, waving her finger at him as she stood. "Remember: _Watashi wa nihongo o hanasanai_." And with that and a smile, she left.

*Translations:

_Ohayo gozaimasu. _**–Good morning (polite)**

_O genkidesu ka? _**–How are you?**

_Igirisu _**–England**

_Watashi wa…_ **-I am…**

_Anata wa totemo yochida. _**–You are so childish.**

_Watashi wa nihongo o hanasanai. _**–I don't speak Japanese. ***


	5. Red Bandana

Eve was smiling widely now as she stared around the room, her eyes soaking in up all the details that existed: none. Not a single detail, just pure, utter, white. It was calming and peaceful, nothing to distract her.

Eve moved around the room, slowly and gracefully as she stepped against the ground. Her hair was undone and it flew around her in blond sheets as her eyes looked around the room blankly, closing every once in a while to take in a breath. Her red lips were parted as she breathed slowly, concentrating on the flowing movements of her body as she twirled the sharp _katana_ in her hand.

She freed her mind as she let herself get swallowed into the _kata_, not caring or thinking of anything else. Her body moved for her on memory and instinct, remembering the countless times she had done this dance, the movements ingrained in her memory forever. She let a sweet sigh pass through her lips as she twirled again, the sword whistling above her head as she brought it back down in a smooth arc.

She loved the sound a sword makes when it sliced through the air, the click whiz and clicking of the metal as it strikes upon something. The way the cool steel felt when she traced her fingers along the blade, the delicate carvings on the handle, the grooves her fingers skimmed over. She loved it all.

But here, she could hold and wield a sword all she wanted. Oh how 'un-lady like' it was back home, but here, she may do what she wished. She could practice with a sword every day, with no one to shun her or tell her otherwise. _I could grow to like this place. _She thought with a sigh.

She faltered, stumbling. Her white world was shattered as she tried to regain her footing.

"You broke your concentration." A voice said.

Eve twirled around, sword still in hand to see figure by the door way, a very large figure.

The person waddled up to her and looked down at her with a fat, chubby face. His eyes were squinted and he talked with an arrogant tone and demeanor. He gave a flirtatious smirk at her and then extended his hand to her.

"Kawabata-_san_, at your service."

"Y-You speak English." Eve stammered in shock.

"Yes," He said with a triumphant smirk. "You meet my wife yesterday in the _Tera no Heya_, she told me about you and that you don't speak Japanese. So I knew you must then be the new British girl Shusaku had been _raving_ about."

Eve blushed. "Shusaku was…raving about me?"

"Yes, yes!" Kawabata smiled. "He wouldn't stop _talking_ about you after your lesson with him! He went on and on about a beautiful British maiden here, so naturally, I _had_ to go see for myself! And, you are as fair as described you to be!"

Eve's face was the color of a ripe tomato by now. She fumbled with her sleeves and then brought them up to cover her face. "W-Well I-I'm so glad you and S-Shusaku-_sempai_ think so highly of m-my appearance." She mumbled.

The pig like man laughed a roaring laugh. "Well who wouldn't! You are as beautiful as a flower, but as deadly as a viper." He smiled knowingly at her and then nodding at the sword. "You could surely kill someone with that, and I have no doubt you would, if need may be."

Eve nodded silently as she turned her gaze elsewhere.

"I guess you came to the weapons room to practice, correct?"

Eve looked around the weapons room, the room that used to be her white sanctuary. "Yes, I did. I thought it would be an ideal place to do so, once I saw no one was there."

"Yes, not very many kids live here in the village, with the exception of my son and a few others." He said with a cocky air.

"Ah, your son, and how old is he?"

"Still a boy but he will be a great ninja one day."

"N-Ninja?" eve gasped. So she _was_ right!

"Yes this is a village ninja, didn't you know?"

"I-I asked Shusaku about it but he said didn't answer my question."

Kawabata tutted. "Shusaku, always keeping secrets." He sighed, shaking his head.

"So you really are ninjas?" Eve gasped.

"Yes of course, most people here are. I'm guessing that's why your parents brought you here. Who better to protect you than ninjas?"

_Than night itself_. Eve thought but she didn't comment. Her head was churning and she took in a shaky breath. "W-Wow, I thought they were just stories."

"Oh, they are very real, my dear. Very real indeed, but there is another thing you should know about us ninjas."

"What is that?"

Kawabata opened his mouth to say something but the woman from yesterday came running into the room. "Kawabata-_san_!" She cried.

"_Nani_?" He asked, turning to face her.

She got on her tippy toes and began whispering frantically in his ear. With each word the man's eyes got wider and buggier.

"_NANI_?" He bellowed, and then he stormed out of the room with his wife running frantically by her side.

Eve was worried something had happened so instinctively she followed behind them, sword still in hand as she followed them into the Circular Room. People were gathered around the large room and eve had to push through clumps of villagers to try to get to the front. She heard woeful murmuring and people turning their heads away and she felt her heart pounding in her chest. _What happened, what happened?_

She managed to push her way to the front and she saw two figures sprawled out on the floor, a pool of blood under both of them. Eve gasped and stumbled back when she caught sights of something, a red bandana. It had fallen in front of one of the bodies head and she could only place it as one thing. _Randy's bandana._

Tears began forming at eve's eyes as she stumbled forward. "No," She murmured softly, shaking her head. "No, no, no, no, no!" She began running to the bodies and then she collapsed to her knees, her kimono splashing in the pool of blood. "NO!" She wailed, tears falling down like waterfalls. "NO!" She slowly reached out her shaky hands and lifted up the head with matted, long brown hair. As she did she saw…Randy's face, a smirk on it as she slowly turned him over.

"Eve…" He rasped, blood falling from the corners of his mouth. There was a large hole in the middle of his stomach, as his someone put a large drill through him. The hole was roughly the size of a cannon ball. "They…found…us." He said. "I don't know how but…they did. We…we tried to stop them, but…they were too…powerful." He gave a painful cough and blood splattered onto Eve's kimono. "Be…careful…"

"Randy," Eve sobbed. "Please, you can't leave me. What about Yui?"

Randy gave a pained chuckle. "She was dead a long time ago, I-I couldn't save her. I had to watch her die."

More tears fell down Eve's face.

"I managed to carry her into here, I'm sorry. I was too reckless, and now, you have no one to protect you." He turned his gaze away. "The Queen would be so disappointed in me, I failed her."

"No!" eve cried. "No! Don't say that! You-you were the best…guardian I could ever ask for, and the best dad…"

Randy smiled and more blood dripped from his mouth. "Eve, you've grown up to be a great woman, I'm really proud of you." He coughed again. "Ugh, all this sweet, dying stuff doesn't suit me."

"It doesn't." Eve chuckled sadly.

Randy smiled and chuckled again but he soon winced and with a soft sigh, his head turned softly to look at Eve, his brown eyes closing and his heart beat stopping.

She stared at him in shock for a little while, her brain not registering that he was dead, just her tears rolling off her cheeks and plopping down onto his. And when it finally did, she let out a heart breaking sob and buried her face into his chest, her hands coiling tightly in his brown hair and she wailed again, crying her broken heart out.

"What's going on?" A voice demanded from the crowd but Eve paid to attention. Her guardian and farther figure, was dead, same with her mother.

There were small sobs from the crowd and then groaning as the villagers were pushed aside. "Eve!" The voice called out once they saw her crying over a body. "Kawabata!" They yelled, not even bothering with the formalities of _san_. "What is the meaning of this?"

"My wife told me there were two people laying in the Tera no Heya, so I came to investigate; apparently the girl came and heard too."

"Eve," The girl froze when she felt a hand placed on her shoulder and she lifted herself away from the body to look up to see Shusaku. He looked at her with apologetic eyes and he slowly got down on his knees next to her. "It's okay."

Eve felt fresh tears start to boil over and without thinking she latched herself onto Shusaku, burying her face into his chest and began crying again. Shusaku seemed taken aback and surprised but after a few awkward seconds he slowly wrapped his arms around her and tried to calm her down. Eve was glad to be clinging to something that still breathed and through her crying she was thankful to hear the man's heart beat, rather than Randy's still one.

"H-He's dead." She sobbed. "H-He was murdered."

Shusaku didn't say anything but shushed her and whispered comforting words, slowly rocking back and forth as if he was comforting a small child.

"Shhh, there was nothing you could do." He said softly.

"But it's my fault! If it wasn't for me they wouldn't be dead! It's because I exist they died! He-he was in so much pain when he—" She let out another painful sob, clutching Shusaku's black coat desperately.

Shusaku patted her back and slowly got her to stand but she refused to let go off him. "Someone take their bodies, we shall bury them outside." He said to the villagers who were watching the scene before them unfold. And as if a movie ended, they instantly snapped out of it and hurried off, some embarrassed by the scene, some out of pity and confusion. "The rest of you get out candles and offerings for the grave."

Eve sobbed again, her body convulsing and her breath coming in haggard, shaky, heaves as she clung tighter to his tear stained coat.

"Come," Shusaku said softly, leading her out of the Circular room. "Let's get you out of here, okay?"

Eve nodded feebly against his chest as they walked together toward the exit. But Shusaku stopped and looked over to his right to Kawabata still there. "What?" he asked spitefully.

"Nothing," he shrugged. I just wanted to tell Eve that I am truly sorry about this."

Eve looked up from Shusaku's chest and at the large man. "H-How did t-this happen?" She asked.

"I don't know, but from what I've heard they've been here for a while."

Eve's face fell into a heartbroken grimace. "Then why didn't anyone do anything?" She yelled. "Why did everyone just leave them to die? Why didn't you do anything if you knew about it—!"

"—I did know but I didn't believe it was true." Kawabata-_san_ stammered.

"WELL YOU SHOULD HAVE!" She screamed. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

Shusaku was surprised by her outburst and he quickly turned her away from the elder man. "Great," he muttered. "You just made her worse. We're leaving." He lead a sobbing Eve out of the room and back toward their homes.

As they walked over the bridge Shusaku decided it would be best to keep her in company rather than by herself so he lead her inside his own house and sat her down but the fire pit as he slowly tended to build up the flames.

Eve sat on the floor, her eyes still puffy and red and her body shaking with light sobs and hiccups. When the fire burst to life she stared at it blankly, wondering about the death of her guardians and family.

Shusaku stood and went over to grab some spare porridge and served a bowl for him and eve, along with two cups of tea. He set the food down next to her but she didn't even bother to look at it, she just continued to stare at the fire with light sobs.

Shusaku didn't really know how to console her any further so he decided to let her get it out. He gently held his tea, letting it warm his hands as he stared at Eve, taking in her delicate and soft features. After a few moments of sitting he noticed her eyes.

"Your eyes," he said softly. "They are two different colors."

They were indeed. It was a genetic mutation which makes one of her eyes blue and the other green. She slowly removed her gaze from the fire to stare at him and she gave a small nod. "Yes," She said softly.

"I wonder how I did not notice them before." He mused.

"Most people don't." she said once again softly before she returned her gaze back to the fire.

Shusaku sighed and lifted his food and drink and went to eat in the next room, as she stared at the fire. Once he returned to see she had not move he sighed and sat across from her once more. "Eat," he said. "You'll feel better."

Eve nodded and picked up her bowl and slowly ate it, feeling a little better with each bite (slurp). Shusaku took her bowl when she finished and then she slowly sipped on her tea, the warmness of the liquid filling her.

"Thank you," She murmured.

"Hm?" Shusaku asked, not hearing her soft whisper.

"_Arigatoo gozaimasu_."

Shusaku smiled and nodded. "You're welcome."

Eve managed a weak smile and she hung her head, gripping the tea cup tightly.

Shusaku noticed her expression and quickly reacted. "Maybe you should lie down." He said quickly.

Eve seemed to grow worried and then she flushed. "In…here?"

Shusaku nodded, thankful for his scarf to hide his small blush. "Yes, I think it would be best for you to spend the night here, to make sure you are safe."

Eve didn't argue, nor reply but simply nodded as she allowed Shusaku to take the teacup from her hands and usher her to behind the shoji screen.

"You may sleep on the mat next to me." He said as if it was no big deal. "I will sleep over there."

Eve nodded and lay down on the sleeping mat, adjusting her pillow as she grabbed a nearby blanket.

"Do you wish to go back to your house and change?" Shusaku asked.

"No," Eve said softly as she turned onto her side and away from him.

"Okay." He replied as he headed out to snuff the fire. As soon as he did all the light, except for a single candle, disappeared, just like the flame of life.

_Maybe that's what life is, a flame. It burns and is created easily, and is snuffed out just as quickly and easily. It flickers and simmers till there is a small ember, then that too goes out and the fire, the person is dead._

Eve thought these thoughts sadly and alone till she heard Shusaku enter the room. "Goodnight," He said softy as she heard him adjust himself on his mat. "And…I am truly sorry for your loss."

Eve felt new tears bubble over and drip silently on the floor though she didn't dare make a sound. _Shusaku is so caring, and worried about me. I need to be strong, not to make him worry anymore. _She said softly. _Though I bet he doesn't have his mask on, I wonder what he looks like…_

**-…Holy crap…what did I just do…? Oh my god…I killed Randy and Yui…I DIDN'T MEAN TO DO THAT! REVIVE REVIVE REVIVE! PHOENIX DOWN! AHHHHHH! *panics* Seriously, I had no idea why I just killed them. See kids, this is what writer's block does to you, it makes you kill off characters and make other characters go through a lot of angst. (Shusaku is picking up the sex pieces~! Kekeke) –No, no he is not…Okay yeah he is~! Well, sorry I killed them off! *shrug***


	6. To Be Strong

_***…..I don't even think an apology can even make up for this, and how long I have been away. Life has been bad, school, lots of writers block and no motivation. I have basically abandoned everything and for that….I do apologize. So if that means anything to you then….yeah. Well here you go.***_

When Eve woke up her muscles ached. Her chest burned with a passion and her cheeks felt crusty and dry from crying. She coiled her fingers around her blanket and slowly opened her eyes. She cringed when she saw nothing but inky black and with a soft groan she slowly sat up.

"Hello?" she rasped, her voice hoarse.

The shoji screen opened and a figure appeared, one hand on the screen and the other on their waist.

"_Ohayo gozaimasu._" Shusaku said softly, his mask wrapped tightly around his face. "Did you…sleep well?"

Eve chuckled weakly but then her heart wrung with pain. "Yeah," she muttered. "Just fine."

Shusaku sighed and shuffled into the room, crouching down beside Eve. His eyes seemed to be clouded with a mixture of emotion, like he was contemplating something. Slowly and awkwardly he reached his arm out and wrapped it around Eve stiffly. "I know it must be hard, losing your…parents..." he said hesitantly. "But death is imminent, I'm afraid here there is always going to be death. Now, I know it is difficult but think of it like this: they are in a better place now. They are free. They have joined Ami—I mean—God up in…" he trailed off.

"Heaven," Eve said softly.

"Ah, yes, Heaven." He said hesitantly.

Eve gave a pained smile and nodded her head.

"But Eve," Shusaku said, his voice turning suddenly stern. "Revenge is never a good option, ever. Revenge often leads to more death, and more death leads to more revenge, and it becomes a never ending cycle."

Eve stared wide eyed at the man, her throat tightening. "So, you want me to just let whoever killed my parents to go free?" her voice cracked.

"I understand it's hard to accept but in the end, it will be better."

"They were like PARENTS TO ME!" she yelled, tears budding at her eyes. "I can't just FORGET about them!"

Shusaku seemed completely unfazed by her outburst. He didn't even flinch. "I know, but I'm not telling you to forget them, just to let them go." Shusaku squeezed Eve's arm gently and then pulled his own away, sitting down and setting it in his lap. "If you don't it will consume you—believe me—I know."

Eve stared at Shusaku through tear filled eyes; she could see the quick flash of pain in his before it disappeared, leaving only the original dark coloring.

"Shusaku," she sniffed. "I'm sorry."

He turned his head away, pretending he didn't hear her. "You must be hungry, I will grab you something." He stood up and quickly left into the next room.

Eve felt like objecting but instead she just sat there, to drained to do anything else. She felt like she wanted to just crawl back under the covers and never come out. But she knew she couldn't, she couldn't give up like this. Randy had always taught her to be strong, to persevere through any and everything. If she was to fulfill her role, why they had come here in the first place, she must pull through this. It wasn't an option.

And yet, here she sat heartbroken and defeated, sniveling like a little girl. She hated this, hated weakness, crying. If she was to be Queen, then she had to be strong and able to cope with anything. Though no matter how much she told herself that, it didn't make the pain any easier.

"Food is ready." Shusaku said from behind the screen.

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, Eve attempted to steal herself. She slowly stood, her legs somewhat wobbly as she collected her heavy _kimono_ material and entered the other room.

Shusaku was bent over, setting two bowls on the low dining table, when he looked up. His eyes were cool and collected for a second but once they saw what was in front of them, they widened greatly.

Shusaku took in a sharp breath and could feel a heavy blush creep up his neck and onto his face, once again thankful for his face being covered. His eyes quickly darted around the room, trying to find something else to stare at rather than…_her._

Eve pursed lips, confused as why the man was acting so strangely. With a shrug she looked down to collect her _kimono_ when she saw why Shusaku acted so strangely, she had no idea how she couldn't have noticed it. Her _kimono_ had fallen off both of her shoulders, sliding down a considerate amount which was enough to reveal quite a lot of cleavage. The _obi_ was tied loosely around her waist, barely keeping the material from sliding apart down the middle to reveal _everything_.

Her pale face flushed bright red, embarrassment washing over her for her lack of modesty. She quickly fidgeted with the material, desperately trying to fix it and salvage what little dignity she had left.

"Oh, um, haha, I-I…s-sorry about that." She laughed nervously, looking away.

Shusaku cleared his throat as to clear the tension in the air and Eve took it as an invitation to sit down at the table and take her food. She sipped softly at the soup, the warm liquid feeling good on her soar and dry throat.

An awkward silence stretched between them for what seemed like forever, neither one not knowing what to say. Though in truth there wasn't much too really say, or rather, that either one of them could say.

When Eve finished she gently set her bowl down, keeping her gaze to the floor. She heard the quiet clink of Shusaku's bowl as well and she shifted nervously.

Shusaku kept his gaze on his bowl but he slowly brought it up to Eve's face, though she wouldn't look back at him. He took in a small breath to say something when Eve cut him off.

"Thank you for your hospitality but I must be on my way." She said stiffly, as if she was being forced to read something from a script. She stood up and gave a small bow, still not meeting his gaze she left the hut, not looking back to see Shusaku shake his head dejectedly and watch his shoulders slowly slump in defeat.


End file.
